The present invention concerns a table arrangement. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention concerns a table arrangement for use in an aircraft seat module, the table arrangement comprising a first table element suitable for being movably mounted to a mounting structure of the aircraft seat module, the first table element being provided with a first table surface, and a second table element provided with a second table surface substantially parallel to the first table surface.
The invention also concerns an aircraft seat module, and aircraft and a method of deploying a table arrangement of an aircraft seat module.
There are various forms of table arrangement for an aircraft seat module.
For example, in economy seating, one table arrangement folds down from the back of a seat in front about a substantially horizontal axis to provide a table surface in front of the passenger. In another (bi-fold) arrangement, the table may be made up of two table elements and where a first table element folds down from a substantially horizontal axis on the seat in front and then a second table element folds out (along an axis extending across the table—i.e. extending across the passenger) towards the passenger from the first table element. In another (book fold) arrangement, a second table element may folds out (along an axis extending along the table—i.e. extending away from the passenger) to be next to the first table element.
In business class seating and first class seating, the table arrangements may deploy from a console of an aircraft seat module, rather than from a seat in front. These table arrangements may deploy from the console by swivelling or rotating.
In many business and first class seating arrangements, there are console structures (and other structures) from which a table arrangement could be mounted that are not “square on” to the passenger in the seat. This if often due to the fact that the seats are arranged at an angle to the axis of the fuselage of the aircraft. However, it is not readily possibly to provide a “square on” table to the passenger by mounting the table arrangement to such a non-“square on” structure. Hence, the options of where to mount the table arrangement are limited.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved table arrangement.